Getting Our Memories Back
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were coming back from their date, when they get grabbed by some one. Now Troy and Gabriella have tempary amnesia and do not remember what happen to them or how they got to Florida. The only thing they remember is their names and that they are together as a couple. They are living with their new friend Cleo. Will Troy and Gabriella get their memory back soon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That night Troy and Gabriella had been on a date They were now in the park walking around and also looking at the stars and Gabriella said to each other I love shared a few kisses before they left the started walking back to her they were walking back to her house, someone came up behind them and knocked them out. The person that had knocked them out,had now put them in the blue van.

A hour later Troy and Gabriella came to after the van had and Gabriella look around and realized they were in a van tied up. Troy and Gabriella quickly untied themselves and got our of the blue ran in to the trees to hide from the person that had took person that had took them, came out of the cheep motel and left in the blue Troy and Gabriella were sure the person was gone, they came out of their hiding started walking to a cafe and went inside to find out where they were at. They found out they were just outside of Orlando thank the person for telling them where they were at. They started walking, but as they were walking they thought they saw the blue van they had escape they took off running, till they were far enough a way.

Troy and Gabriella were not watching where they were going and they fell to the ground,hitting their they were out cold and laying on a side had just arrived home when she saw Troy and Gabriella laying on her side took them into her house and lay them down in her guest bedroom went to get a cold wash cloth to put on their heads. Cleo then left the guest bedroom for a little went to put her groceries a way and then was going to check on them again.

Cleo hope they would wake up went to bed that next morning Cleo was up and dressed for the day. Cleo went to check on the guy and girl she had put in her guest and Gabriella woke up not long after Cleo entered the asked them how they were told Cleo they felt like they had been hit by a asked them what their names were. Troy and Gabriella interduce themselves to Cleo. Cleo told Troy and Gabriella that they can stay with as long as they want. Cleo asked Troy and Gabriella if they remember what happen to and Gabriella told Cleo they do not remember what happen to them or how they got and Gabriella said to Cleo they just remember their name and that they are together as told Troy and Gabriella that they have tempary amnesia,but their memories will come back eventually.

Troy and Gabriella asked Cleo if they could go do some shopping and get som told Troy and Gabriella she would love to take them they left her house and went shopping for clothes and stuff they would need while staying with they were done shopping they went back to Cleo's told Troy and Gabriella she had to go to work now and that she would see them when she got off work. Troy and Gabriella todl her they would see her Cleo left for work, while Troy and Gabriella got settle in.

Troy and Gabriella decided to take the key to Cleo's house with decided to go to the beach because it was not far from Cleo's house. They hope they would get their memories back and Gabriella walked in the water for a little bit. They then decided to go get some ice cream before they went back to Cleo's and Gabriella went back to Cleo's house and decided to watch some movies till Cleo got home.

Mean while back in _Albuquerque_ Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom started to get worried when Troy and Gabriella did not come home that night. The parents called their friends and asked them if they had seen Troy and Gabriella. The friends told Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom they had not seen them since yesterday at school. The parents told Troy and Gabriella's friends that they did not come home after their date last night and that they are now missing. The friends asked Troy's parents if they could help them find Troy and Gabriella.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella have now lived in Florida for a year now and still have not gotten their memories back yet. They wanted to remember where they came from and also what happen to them. They were still living with Cleo and helping keep the house clean. Troy and Gabriella had been doing odd jobs for people to make a little bit of money. They had so far made and saved $375.00 dollars. They kept thier money in a piggy bank that Cleo had given to them. Troy and Gabriella were baby sitting for Cleo's neighbor. Two hours later the neighbor picked her kids up and payed Troy and Gabriella a $150.00 dollars. So Troy and Gabriella put the $150.00 dollars in the piggy bank. Troy and Gabriella now had $525.00 dollars in their piggy bank.

Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie when Cleo came home from work. Cleo asked Troy and Gabriella how the baby sitting went. Troy and Gabriella told their friend Cleo that the baby sitting went okey. So Cleo went to the kitchen to make dinner for them. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie. They went to the kitchen to see if Cleo needed help making dinner. Cleo told Troy and Gabriella she did not need any help with making dinner. Cleo told Troy and Gabriella to go watch another movie and relax for awhile till dinner is ready. So Troy and Gabriella went back to the living room and started watching another movie.

Mean while back in Albuquerque the friends were missing Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay said to the gang they should go to Orlando Florida for the weekend. So they decided to spen their weekend in Orlando Florida. Sharpay told the gang they would be going on the Evans private plane there and back. So they were leaving Friday after school to Florida. Chad and Taylor missed their best friends Troy and Gabriella alot and hope that they will be found soon. Troy parents and Gabriella's mom were missing Troy and Gabriella alot and wish they would be back home.

Cleo had finished making dinner for them. Cleo told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. They all ate dinner together that evening. After dinner Troy decided to propose to Gabriella. As Cleo was coming back into the dining room to get the rest of the dishes, she saw Troy down on one knee and knew he was proposing to Gabriella. Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that even thought they do not remember what happen to them or where they are from.

Troy then said to Gabriella Will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears falling from her eyes. Gabriella told Troy, yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left had ring finger and they shared a kiss on the lips.

Cleo went over to Troy and Gabriella and said congratulations to them on their engagement. Troy and Gabriella told Cleo that they want to get married in a few days. Cleo said they could go to the courthouse and get married their if they want too. Troy and Gabriella told Cleo that they liked her idea. Cleo told Troy and Gabriella that she will wash the dishes. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom to celebrate their engagement. That night Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to asleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back in Albuquerque:

Chad and the reast the gang went to school that next day. They were all missing Troy and Gabriella alot. When ever they walked by their lockers, they would get sad again. So Sharpay and the friends decided they were going to miss school on friday and leave for Florida. So the friends finished planning their trip to Florida. The friends decided they would pack their bags for their trip to Florida on thursday night before they go to bed. The friends were hoping the trip to Florida would cheer them up. What they did not know was that Troy and Gabriella were in Florida.

Back In Florida:

Mean while Troy and Gabriella were deciding what to wear on their wedding day , which was in two days. Cleo had found a priest that would marry them at her house. So Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their married. Troy and Gabriella finally decided what they were going to wear on the day they get married. They had decide that they would wear a tshirt and shorts on their wedding day. So the rest of the day they did some exploring and then went back to Cleo's house. They decided to watch a movie till Cleo got home from work. Cleo left from work and headed home. Troy and Gabriella had finished watching one movie and started another movie. Cleo arrived home and got out of her car. Cleo went into her house and to the living room to see her friends Troy and Gabriella watching a movie. So Cleo decided to go to the kitachen and start dinner.

Troy and Gabriella were almost done watching the movie, when they started smelling food cooking. Troy and Gabriella stop the movie for a minute and went to the kitchen to see Cleo cooking dinner. So they went back to the living room and finished the movie they had been watching. Cleo had finish making dinner and told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready .So Troy and Gabriella went to the dining room table and sat down. Cleo brought the dinner to the table and they dished their food up. They were eating their dinner and enjoying the peace too. After they got done eating their dinner, Troy and Gabriella went back to the living room to watch another movie. Cleo went to the kitchen to put the left overs in the refridgerater and wash the dishes too.

Back in Albuquerque:

The friends that night went to see a movie and then after words the ywent to get a ice cream. Chad and Taylor were trying to have fun, but it was hard for them, because they missed Troy and Gabriella alot. The friends were trying to cheer up Chad and Taylor the best they could. Lucille still had hope that Troy and Gabriella will come back to them one day. Jack was trying to keep himself busy, because when he was not busy, he would think about his son Troy and Gabriella. Maria was visiting Lucille alot and they would do some searching when they had time. Lucille knew that her husband Jack was missing Troy and Gabriella as much as she and Maria were.

The friends left the movie theater after the movie was over. They went to the ice cream parlor and got a ice cream cone. The friends could not wait to go to Florida. Chad and Taylor were having a feeling that some thing good was going to happen, when they are in Florida. The friends saw Chad and Taylor in thought and asked them what they were thinking about. Chad and Taylor told their friends they were thinking about how much fun they will have in Florida. Chad and Taylor hated to lie to their friends, but they did not want them to know about the feeling they are having.

Back In Florida:

Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie and decided to watch one more movie before going to bed for the night. Cleo came into the living room and told Troy and Gabriella she was heading to bed now. Cleo said good night to Troy and Gabriella and they said it back to her. Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they had been watching. They turned the tv off and went to their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom , they started kissing each other on the lips. Things started to get really heated between the two of them. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. That night they made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this is a short chapter, but it is just a filler. The chapter will be a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back in Albuquerque:

The next morning Chad and Taylor with their friends went to school that day. The friends knew they would not be going to school on Friday since they would be leaving for Florida that morning. The friends knew they had to go to school the next day too. The friends got to school on time and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Chad and Taylor had not been the same since Troy and Gabriella had went missing It was hard for Chad and Taylor to be in school. Chad and Taylor wish they did not have to go to school. The friends were trying to go on. The rest of the friends were missing Troy and Gabriella too.

Back In Florida:

Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before they got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to make some thing to eat. They could not believe they were getting married in three hours. So they finished eating thier breakfast and then went to make sure they had their wedding rings for the ceremony. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and decided to watch two or three movies. They decided that they would leave their friend Cleo's house around a little bit after one and head to the place they were getting married at. Mean while Cleo was at work and she had asked her boss if she could leave work early that day since her friends Troy and Gabriella were getting married at two that after noon. So Cleo got most of her work done before lunch.

Troy and Gabriella check the time after they had finished watching the second movie and notice it was time to get ready to leave Cleo's house. So they turned the tv back to regular tv before shutting if off. They went to the bedroom and changed their clothes. Before they left their bedroom, they grabbed the wedding rings that would be on their left hand ring fingers soon. They left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle water to drink. Gabriella grabbed her purse before they left the house. Troy and Gabriella got into their black Audi car and head to the park, where they would be getting married at.

Back in Albuquerque:

Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom were missing Troy and Gabriella too. The parents knew that Chad and Taylor with their friends were missing Troy and parents were still looking for Troy and Gabriella. What the parents did not know was that Troyand Gabriella were in Florida and that they were geting marrid that day too. The parents still did not understand why some one would take them in the first place. The parents hope that Troy and Gabriella come back to them soon.

After school Chad and Taylor told their friends they were going home to do their homework and also start pack some of their stuff for the trip to Florida. The friends told Chad and Taylor that if they need to talk, to just called them. Chad and Taylor told their friends that if they need some one to talk to, that they will call them. Chad and Taylot got into his car and left the school parking lot. They headed to his house to do some talking. When they got to his house, they got out of the car and he locked it up. Chad and Taylor went into the house and to his bedroom to they were in his bedroom, they sat down on his bed. Chad said to Taylor that he has a feeling that they might fined Troy and Gabriella soon. Taylor told Chad she feels that some how they are going to fine Troy and Gabriella. Chad said to Taylor it would be awesome if they found Troy and Gabriella in Florida. Taylor told Chad it would be awesome if they did find their best friends Troy and Gabriella in Florida.

Back In Florida:

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the park, where they were getting married in. They saw the priest was there and waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella went up to the priest to let him know they were there. A few minutes later their friend Cleo showed up at the park. The wedding ceremony was ready to start. So the priest married Troy and Gabriella that day. The priest sign the marriage certificate and then Cleo signed the witness area on it. The priest gave Troy and Gabriella Bolton the marriage certificate to them before he left them. Troy and Gabriella were so happy to be married. So they left the park and went back to Cleo's house. Cleo told her friends Troy and Gabriella that she was going back to work and would be home later on.

Troy and Gabriella told Cleo they would see her later or tomorrow morning. They arrived back at Cleo's house and went inside. Troy carried his wife Gabriella to their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they started kissing each other on the lips. Before long they took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy and Gabriella made love several times that after noon. Later on they got up and took a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They went to the kitchen to make some thing to eat. They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. After they were done eating their dinner, they decided to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. Troy washed their dishes while Gabriella picked a movie out. Gabriella then went to the bathroom quick like. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went to put their marriage certificate in the drawer with their stuff.

Gabriella went back to the living room to wait for her husband Troy. Troy had finished washing the dishes and went to the living room. Troy put the movie in and went to lay with Gabriella on the couch. During the movie Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the couch. They finished watching the movie and took it out of the dvd player. They put the tv back on regular tv before they shut it off for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. A hour later Cleo came home from work. Cleo went into her house and notice that it was quiet. Cleo realized that Troy and Gabriella Bolton had went to bed for the night. So Cleo went to the kitchen to find some thing to eat and then she was going to go to bed for the night.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back In Albuquerque:

The next morning the friends had finished the last of their packing. Sharpay and Ryan went to pick up every one from their house. After Sharpay and Ryan got their friends picked up, they headed to the airport. Sharpay and Ryan told their friends they were going on the their private plane to Florida. So a hour later they arrived at the airport and got their bags out of the van. They went straight to the evans private plane. They carried their bags on the private plane. The pilot asked Sharpay and Ryan if they were ready to go. Sharpay and Ryan told the pilot they were ready to go. They took their seats and buckled up. The plane took off and was now in the air.

Back in Florida:

Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice, before they took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and left their bedroom. They went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy and Gabriella ate their breakfast and then went to the living room to watch a movie. Cleo went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before she left for work. Cleo went to the living room and told Troy and Gabriella that she would see them when she got home from work. Troy and Gabriella told Cleo they would see her when she got home from work. Cleo left the house and went to work.

Mean while Sharpay and Ryan told their friends that they would be arriving in Florida soon. So they did some talking and relaxing too. Ryan had put a movie in to watch. Some of the friends watched the movie with Ryan. Sharpay was talking to Zeke and Kelsi on the plane. Sharpay told the friends that they would check into the hotel first and then they would get some thing to eat. So the friends went back to watching the rest of the movie. Two hours later the evans private plane landed at the airport. Sharpay and Ryan thankind the pilot for bringing them and their friends to Florida. The pilot said to Sharpay and Ryan that it was not a problem and that when they are ready to leave Florida to just call him. Sharpay and Ryan told the pilot they would call him when they were ready to leave Florida and go back home to Albuquerque.

Sharpay and Ryan with their friends put their bags in the trunk of the limo. Sharpay and Ryan with their friends got into the limo. The limo driver took them to the hotel they were going to be staying and Taylor were going to try to have fun, but they knew that they would still be missing Troy and Gabriella. So they arrived at the hotel they all would be staying at. Sharpay and Ryan with their friends got out of the limo and got their bags. They went into the hotel and got the room keys to their rooms. They all went to their hotel rooms to get settled in.

Troy and Gabriella finished watching the second movie and decided to go for a walk. So they put the movie away and put the tv back on regular tv, before shutting it off for the day. They went to their bedroom to get their shoes on. Once they had put their shoes on they got ready to leave the house. Gabriella grabbed her purse and phone. Troy made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys on him. Troy and Gabriella left Cleo's house and went for their walk. As they were walking around, they decided to go into a few stores. They looked around the stores and bought a few things. Troy and Gabriella then went to walk on the beach for a while.

Mean while after Sharpay and Ryan with their friends had got settled in their hotel rooms, they went to go get some thing to eat. Chad and Taylor decided they were going to go for a walk on the beach after they got done eating. So Sharpay and Ryan with their friends found a place to eat. They went inside a cafe that was not busy. They order their food and then did some talking. Once the food came they all started eating. Chad and Taylor had got done eating and told their friends they were going to go take a walk on the beach and would be back in hour. Chad and Taylor walked to the beach, which was not far from the place they ate at. As they were walking on the beach, they were talking when they saw Troy and Gabriella walking their way.

Please Reveiw!


End file.
